bookofsinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lust
Lust is one of the few surviving members of the Bloodborne, and a founding member of the Cardinals. =History= Lust was born into a life of relative luxury and ease during the height of the Bloodborne Empire. Hers was one of the most regarded bloodlines, seen as a perfect harmony of physical beauty and intellectual prowess. While most were bred to serve specific purposes in society, they also served as living pieces of art - and none were more perfect examples than Lust's bloodline. A testimate to the successes of Bloodweaving. In truth, Lust's cluster was one of the last to be born with such innocent intentions, as future generations would serve a much more singular purpose. Lust was still a child when The Blood Trials began, and her genetic background made her a perfect candidate for a new class of elite warriors. Her classes in poise and elegance were replaced with tactical drills and combat training. Even still, she managed to retain a subliminal elegance to her new direction in life. After The War Watching her people be butchered by the angels took quite a toll on Lust. She became hardened and bitter. As the few remaining Bloodborne scattered to flee extermination from the Angels, she took to applying her wartime skills as a mercenary. The Cardinals Lust was one of the members specifically recruited by Pride when he chose a team to escort Sloth to the Heart of the Universe. Having worked with Lust in the past he knew of her skills as both a fighter and a tactician, and she soon became the de facto leader of the team, though he would sometimes challenge her decisions. Eventually Lust would meet two other Bloodborne, Mania and Hysteria . Their affinity however was cut short when she discovered they were born from Altered Genesis, with Hysteria even exhibiting some of the erradic side effects. Mania attacked Lust, calling her out for being just like all the others that abused them for being born differently. The Cardinals intervened, and Lust ended up killing Mania. She was then blindsided by Hysteria, who proceeded to give Lust a big hug and whisper thanks in her ear. Hysteria then stabbed Lust in the shoulder blade and ran off. Greed and Envy began to follow her, but Lust told them not to bother. She discusses with Pride some of the side effects of Altered Genesis, including a madness that could bleed into the minds of others. She reasons that Hysteria was simply mirroring Mania's psychosis, and begins to pity her for the kind of life she must have lead with him, trapped with thoughts that weren't her own. One night Hysteria tried to kidnap Lust to show her a 'surprise'. She took her to a series of ruins of a Bloodborne kingdom were she could sense survivors. Knowing Hysteria could tap into the minds of others, she submiteed to her bizzare antics. Then suddenly Hysteria stopped and said she couldn't remember where to go while Lust was so angry at her. As Hysteria began to goad her, Lust began to vent her frustrations- not just about Hysteria but about the fate of her people as well. Hysteria then yelled back that Lust hates her because she is a perversion of everything her people held sacred and the reason they are all dead. Lust was taken aback, but Hysteria immediately cleared up and said she remembered were to go next. When questioned about the outburst, Hysteria said that she could feel Lust's anger, just like she used to feel Mania's. Lust responded that she didn't really feel that was about her, but Hysteria replied cheerfully that she knew Lust was lying. Lust followed in silence until they get to the room where she says the children are trapped. Lust is confused to see a clearly empty room, but Hysteria insists there are children and makes effort to help them escape. As Hysteria tried to explain, it became clear that she was describing herself and Mania when they were kids. They hid while the rest of the kingdom was slaughtered, and the little girl was so afraid. She could sense them all around her, all so afraid. But she had to be brave. She had to stay hidden until it was safe. Hysteria had stumbled upon her childhood home, and confused the repressed memory with a reading of someone else's emotions. As they are leaving Lust confesses that although she may have some horrible thoughts about her, they aren't necessarily true. But just then, Lust notices some evidence that someone else was there recently. They follow a hidden symbol and stumble on a map of Bloodborne safe houses. With renewed hope that there are more survivors out there, Lust gives notice to the Cardinals and sets off with Hysteria in search of her people. Heritage On of the first successful attempts to find a group of Bloodborne survivors was in a small town run by a demon named Heritage. Formerly an outcast of The Blood for being born a halfbreed, he was now the leader of a tribe that could no longer afford such prejudices. Lust did not care much for his arrogance, but nevertheless admired his desire to renew the bloodline and revive the empire. Still, she was unsure of the aspiring ruler having met many mad kings with good intentions. Her suspicions were confirmed when she spoke with Ache, a deformed Bloodborne who had been following Heritage's trail. He told her how Heritage planned to be the sire of the new generation. He would father a hundred children that would go on to bear a hundred more, ushering in a new era of the Blood in his image. Ache then showed her the newly recovered Bloodborne technology that will allow them to repopulate, and Lust was horrified to recognize the tools for what seems to be Altered Genesis. One of the technicians, mocks their ignorance, and reveals 'Altered Genesis' had already been practiced by the Bloodborne for countless generations. The only reason the process had come to light recently was the scrutiny of Angelic Council and the reckless corner-cutting of wartime bringing more 'outliers' to the surface, a oversight they did not intend to repeat. He goes on to explain that the Bloodline was already so altered that the Bloodborne were effectively sterile, and breeding was only possible by artificial means. Lust wrestles with her desire to see her race returned to the world, but in the end decides that if The Blood are ever to return, it should not be by repeating their mistakes. She destroys the machine, knowing full well that it may bring about the extinction of her clan. She fights off Heritage's cult-like lackeys, and is even forced to fight Hysteria who has become somewhat brainwashed. The two along with Ache take prisoner the technician, who is revealed to be the Silver Inquisitor in disguise, and set off in hopes of discovering the truth behind the secrets of bloodweaving. =Powers and Abilities= As one of the more refined members of the Bloodborne, Lust can enter a state were she has near full anatomical control over her body. This allows her to consciously regulate bodily functions such as adrenaline, blood flow, pain sensory, and even reaction time. To do so however is rather taxing, and cannot be maintained except in short bursts. With great concentration, she is also able to transfer this control to others when maintaining proper physical contact. She uses this skill to metaphysically link to another body, at which point she manually activate certain chemical reactions to achieve various effects such as healing or numbing pain. Linking with another body requires even more control, so it is only used in true emergencies. She is also at peak physical condition and is quite highly trained in many areas. She has exceptional strength and agility, and is an adept leader. She has a rather developed immune system, but in the event toxins or disease do past her defenses they tend to be more debilitating than they would be on the average subject. =Personality= Lust exhibits an steely demeanor that can appear cold at first, but is actually closer to a militaristic professionalism. Category:Characters Category:Bloodborne Category:Cardinals